Pokémon XY&Z: PkFlash
by Cuckwoo
Summary: Stupid story about a super fictional story of online friends going on a Pokemon journey with lots of hijinx to come, not a light story (GONE SEXUAL)
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon XY&Z: PkFlash

By: Juswoo & Robin

Claus wakes up in his small home in Vaniville town in the Kalos Region. Claus slowly gets up with serious morning wood and looks at the time, Claus realizes he's late!

"OH NO!" Claus squawks. He places his hands on his cheeks with his mouth open screaming like Jospeh Joestar.

He runs over to his Holo-clip to check to make sure his time is correct which it is! He rushes to his closet to put on his favorite blue shirt with yellow stripes, or is it his favorite yellow shirt with blue stripes idfk. He jumps over to his drawer to pull out a single pair of orange shorts and two white socks, then he flips over to the closest like a ninja to get his baby blue Skechers. He runs downstairs to say good morning to his loving mother and happy brother but then it just hit him, he can't; cause his mom is dead, wait isn't Claus dead? Whatever.

"Dear god why?" Claus weeps but his sudden weeping is cut off by the sound of kids walking outside

"Shit, be a 'lil bitch later, got to get to school."

Claus goes to put some toast in the toaster, as it's heating up he runs back upstairs to pack his bag.

"Paper? Check! Gum? Check! Glock? Check!" Claus is set! As he smiles he look back at his time and sees 4:20. He's running out of time! He better ACT 2 fast. Claus opens his window and climbs out his window, his feet hit the ground and he began to run to school. But isn't he forgetting something? His bread and Holo-clip! The Holo-clip rings on his bed and the face of a white haired anime boy with the title 'Robin"

Jeez what a fag, wonder what he's up to?

Robin sticks his head up from under the covers, he looks to his right to be greeted by his body pillow of Ashley the Witch.

He smiles. "Ahh Ashley!" Robin then turns to the right to see the time 4:20. "Time to tip the scales!" Robin chants.

"Yare yare daze" Robin groans climbing out of the bed as he stretches opening his blinds so the (Yellow) sunlight (overdrive) can come shine it. Robin grabs his Holo-clip to call Claus to check if school is open, unfortunately no answer

"He's probably being a 'lil bitch about his family again." Robin groans.

He walks over to his closest and pulls out a button jacket that's light purple on the collar but dark purple for everything else coming down with thin light purple lines on the dark part the jacket also comes with pockets on each side. Robin and a white collared button up shirt to put under the jacket. Robin rolls over to his drawer to pull out beige dress pants, he then pulls out some brown boots with yellow laces. He walks around the room picking up school supplies. Right as Robin took his first step outside of his room he realizes he is going to forget his tomes! (But who fuckin reads)

Robin walks down stairs to the kitchen and pulls out his toast out the toaster, he grabs a knife with butter and puts it on his toast. Robin pulls out his holo-clip and sees the time.

"ACK!" He grabs the toast and puts it in his mouth running out the front door, his roommate Chrom was just about to walk out but Robin pushed him aside where a trash can was placed and he fell in.

"Maybe I'll get my chance another day" Chrom sighs inside the trash can.

With butter toast in his mouth and his book bag on his back he runs to school thinking,

"My name is Robin-chan and today is my first day!"

As he slammed the door behind him it woke up the new next door neighbor.

"Jesus Christ, what was that!" A young feminine looking boy yelled named Juswoo as he realized he was also running late himself!

"I can't be late for my first day at Honnouji Academy!" Juswoo exclaimed.

Juswoo reaches for his black jacket with a white skull on the back and puts on his ripped jeans and gets his red scissor blade which can change sizes as Juswoo puts it into his bag and goes downstairs and says goodbye to Satsuki-chan. When Juswoo went to say goodbye to his Dad he realized he has to find out who killed his dad (nui harime). Juswoo goes outside and looks over his clothing

"Jeez, I look I'm just about to cut wrists" Juswoo sighed.

Juswoo reads through his holo-clip messages and sees a message from his school telling him about near the gate inside the school there would be a special presentation for certain students here today at school.

"What did the school mean by "special presentation"" Juswoo thought not knowing what was in store since it was his first day at this school and his first day in the Kalos region since he came here from the land of blood born weebs, Japan.

Claus, Robin, and Juswoo all end up at the gate ready to begin all of their first days of school at Honnouji Academy and discover what does the school have to show its students today. Little did they know that a small blue puff ball was watching over them ready to start something...


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon XY&Z: PkFlash

By: Juswoo, Robin, & Claus

Claus walks through the gate to find a whole group of people listening to what seems to be staff members of the school informing the students on stuff. Claus being quite late rushed to the crowd to catch up on what he missed.

"HEY, NIGGER FAGGOT!" Someone called out from somewhere in the crowd only for Claus to realize Robin there next to him flipping the bird towards Claus. Claus runs over and gives him the biggest hug ever since they've been friends for at least a year now.

"Did you hear what they said before I came?" Claus asked.

"Nah, just got here also so I wouldn't know." Robin explained.

The two kids listened to the presentation and eventually caught on and followed the now known professor into his "scientific" van labeled "3ree pokmon", yes… You read that right.

"You two have been selected at this school to travel the region of Kalos from this school with the starter Pokémon of this region and complete the pokédex!" The professor said.

"Fuckin' aye!" Robin cheered fist pumping Claus as he awaited the professor to show the Pokémon.

"By the way, my name is Professor X" He muttered with a huge grin hoping they'd get the joke.

"I thought the professor was Professor Sycamore?" Claus asked.

"He's … Busy" X said winking at the kids as he began to zip down his pants.

"Dude, what the hell? I'm like 3!" Robin shouted backing away with Claus.

"Do you want to journey Kalos as a Pokemon trainer or no?" Professor X asked seriously.

Robin and Claus shrugged and let the professor pull his pants down until he reached into his underwear reaching for the balls… Pokéballs! He puts the pokéballs out on his desk in his van.

"Pick a starter!" Said X as the Pokémon hopped out the Pokéballs. The pair stand there thinking what to do, Claus reaches out and pick up the first pokeball he saw. X speaks up.

"Oh Fennekin, the fire ty-" X is soon cut off by Claus throwing it behind him.

"Broing!" Claus says and picks up the last on in the row, Chespin. Robin catches the ball that's been thrown

"How can you toss Fennekin to the side like that? Don't worry I'll take care of you, it's not like your evolution is on the bottom of the tier list in a fighting game, right?" Robin whispers lovingly.

"Welp, no one wants the Froakie? Shit Pokemon anyway lol" X said beginning to return the Pokémon in its pokéball and back into his pants.

"-Wait!" Juswoo yells barging into the white van.

"I'm sorry I'm late, is it too late to get my Pokémon?" Juswoo exclaimed.

"Well you can still get a Pokemon.. There's only one though…" X muttered quietly while looking at the two other trainers admire their new Pokemon and reaching into his pants. Juswoo not knowing that he was reaching for the last Pokémon began running for the exit to escape the presumed Pokémon Pedophile but the doors were locked shut, Juswoo prepared for the worse.

"Here ya go!" X said throwing the pokeball at Juswoo face bruising his face releasing the Pokémon at the same time. Froakie came out the ball, open arms for a hug with Juswoo making for a very touching moment.

"Now that all this gay shit is over with take this Pokédex!" X said giving all the trainers Pokédexes.

"Now.. Get out of my house!" Professor X yelled as he slapped each kid on their butt winking at all of them making them all feel very uncomfortable.

"I'm pretty sure that was rape." Juswoo muttered, he then looked over at the other two boys and began to explain himself.

"Oh uhh.. Nice to meet you, I'm Justin but you can call me Juswoo!"

"More like 'Ow the edge'" Robin whispered into Claus' ear looking at Juswoo's dark clothing which threw both of them into a fit of laughter. Juswoo feeling a bit embarrassed challenged Robin to a Pokémon battle! Robin agreed to the battle ready to try out his Fenniken for the first time. Since Claus wasn't involved in the battle he decided to be the judge of the battle.

"A tactician like me is always 3 steps ahead!" Juswoo said mockingly as Robin grinds his teeth.

"I'm gonna teach you not to mock me! Let's go Fox McCloud!" Robin release the Fennekin.

"Fox McCloud?" Juswoo snickers.

"Go Froakie!" Juswoo called letting the Froakie jumps out the ball.

"No nickname?" Robin questions.

"Hmm.. What's a good nickname for my Chespin..? I did start my adventure with morning wood so why not Mornin' Wood?" Claus thinks as he speculates the two trainer's battle and pets his Chespin.

"Alright Froakie, since he's a fire-type hit him with Bubble!" Juswoo called out to his Froakie making it jump in the air as the bubbles came shooting out his mouth towards the fox Pokémon.

"Here come dat move! O shit waddup! Avoid it!" Robin screamed making Fenniken move away from the bubbles. Robin pick up a rock and throws it at Froakie hitting him on the head.

"What was the point of that?" Claus asks.

"I thought I could treat him like Caeser, crush him with a rock." Robin replies chuckling to himself.

"Alright, for real now, Fox McCloud use Ember!" Robin exclaimed as his Fenniken shot little flames towards the already dizzy Froakie from being crushed by the rock.

"Froakie, brace y-yourself!" Juswoo stuttered, still shocked from the rock. Froakie was able to live the hit but he had to suffer from a severe burn.

"Dammit, this fuckin' shit is straight from satans butt hole!" Juswoo yelled towards Robin insulting his Fenniken.

"Well excuse me at least I don't have fuckin' cum water for a Pokemon you fuck!" Robin retorted leaving the trainer in silence.

"ur career is done m8 xddddddd" Claus whispered falling on the ground in laughter.

"Whatever.. Go for another bubble!" Juswoo said embarrassingly to his also kekking Froakie even though the joke was targeted towards him.

"Avoid it again! Quick!" Robin whimpered quickly. Fenniken tried to jump out the way but Fenniken couldn't move fast enough causing it to have to get hit by the bubbles.

"Direct hit! I put bleach in those bubbles!" Juswoo cheered as he ran quickly to pet his Froakie.

Fenniken couldn't move after the attack and fainted.

"Pop pop, bitch!" Robin cooley said as he whipped out a pair of shit-encrusted sunglasses from the back of his trousers and slipped them on his face. Both Justin and Claus recoiled in disgust, unable to make any words at the sight that laid before him.

"The victory goes to Juswoo, nice quip though Robin, I guess..." Claus yelled as he distanced himself from Robin.

"Thanks." Robin replied "I really-"

"Now take that shit off your face." Claus demanded seriously.

Robin's shit-eating grin turned into a frown at the fact he had been out-quipped, his gaze slowly turning to face the ginger-haired bitch that is Claus. Before he could retort however Professor X was already behind him with a noticeable bulge in his trousers. He moved his crusty jizz-stained hands to Robin's shoulders and started massaging them slowly, digging his thumbs into the poor boy's shoulder-blades.

"Aw, you lost honeypie." X cooed quietly into Robin's ear.

"Honeypie?!" Robin screamed back in sheer terror.

"Shhhh, I still have your consolation prize right here." X whispered with the same amount of seductiveness as a meth addict on steroids. Needless to say, Robin screamed and thrashed to escape from the Poképedo's grip, scrambling to his friends for safety. The three then ran away from the professor's lab, clutching their worn-out Pokemon.

"Come on! Beast is the only one here with blue balls, don't make me like him too!" X yelled at the fast-retreating boys.

It wasn't long before the gang got lost in the gargantuan school, and students refused to give directions upon seeing Robin's shit-covered glasses.

"Take it off Robin!" Juswoo screeched, frustration reaching it's peak!

"I don't take shit from you." Robin replied while adjusting his shitty sunglasses.

"You're not hot shit." Juswoo fought back, rubbing both eyes with finger and thumb, "We would be getting directions if it weren't for those goddamn sunglasses! You're driving everyone within a ten metre radius off!"

"Guys, look at that." Claus interjected, as the boys stopped before a giant phallic tower before them.

"That's the Prism Tower" Juswoo whispered in awe as he gazed upon the mighty shaft of the chrome colored tower. "The gym leader Clemont works there with Electric-type Pokémon."

"That's correct, faglords!" A voice boomed from the nearby gym entrance in the town they were in. A muscular, ripped teenage boy emerged from the gym's doorway.

"I'm fucking Prescott, fags. You here to challenge the bug-type gym with your weak pussy ass bodies?" Prescott screamed as he flexed both arms, veins bursting out.

"Well, er, I…" Robin stuttered before the hulking figure.

"Get that gay shit off your face bitch!" Clemont yelled as he struck Robin, causing his sunglasses to fly off his face and into the next region.

"You fucking gay bro? Is that it bro? You gay? Bro, you gay? You gay bro? You gay? You fucking gay? You gay bro? I'm not gay bro, let me suck your dick, ha I'm joking, I'm not gay bro, haha, feel my muscles bro!" Prescott chuckled as he shoved his chiseled six-pack into Robin's face.

"I thought the Bug Gym here was lead by Viola…?" Juswoo asked.

"That slut? Nah bruh, nah bruh, nah bruh! I run this gym with my badass bugs like Pikachu here!" Prescott screamed petting a Butterfree that was for some reason named Pikachu.

"Y'know that's a butterfree right..?" Claus whispered towards Prescott.

"Are you insulting mah Pikachu bro? Come on me. COME AT ME! Not in a gay way not that I wouldn't mind haha I'm kidding bruh I'M NOT GAY BRO YOU'RE FUCKING GAY!" Prescott said grabbing the nearest controller and bashing it into his own head. Claus accepted his challenge in a Pokemon battle.

"My Chespin versus your Pokémon shit lord!" Claus said aggressively to Prescott which he gladly accepted.

"I am going to explore to look for Pokemon to catch in this place, good luck in your battle Claus!" Robin happily said patting Claus on the back.

"I'm going to go do some Pokemon research and learn tricks for this gym battle when I challenge it, good luck to you too Claus!" Juswoo said walking off with Robin for their own separate ways.

"Let's all meet up at the next route, alright?" Claus called just before they left followed by the two trainers both nodding.

Claus stared down Prescott ready for his first battle with Chespin against a gym leader already! All the while seeing all three trainers go out to do their duties that same blue puffball watched over the trainers, studying them, and learning from them.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon XY&Z: PkFlash

By: Juswoo, Robin, and Claus

"Ok mum, I love you, okay? I gotta continue my Pokemon journey, "What do you mean you have no more cummies?" Robin screeches waking up a hoard of rabid Weedles. They all turn to look at him.

"The fuck you makin' noise for nigga?" One of the weedles interrogated in a deep baritone manner.

"Shit mum got to go!" Robin turns around to run as the Weedles chase after Robin's fine ass. He begins to do the Joestar run screaming.

"OH MY GOD!" As his Pokemon runs behind him..

"Fennekin!" (Translation: Good grief). Robin stops at river there's no way he can make it across.

"Alright there's no way I can make it across, unless…" Robin proceeded to breath deeply and then jumps into the river hoping to skip across it with hamon. It fails.

"DAMNIT JOJO!" Fennekin stands on Robin's head as he crosses the river soaking wet.

"Yea! Get yo bitch ass outta here!" One of the Weedles chant.

He climbs out the river but falls into a field. Robin lifts his head from the dirt and spots a glowing stone in front of him. Curious to find out what it is, he drags himself across the grass instead of getting up and walking like a sane human being.

"By jove! An Eviolite, EUREKA!" Robin cries, but just as he was about to grab the violet colored stone a Spearow swooped down and stole it from within inches of his hand.

"FUCKING BIRB! This is so not cute!" Robin cries. Fennekin hops off his head and chases after it. Robin's slow ass thinking took him awhile to find out what Fennekin was doing, but then Robin had an idea.

"Fennekin, use your It's Lit attack!"

Fennekin formed a Marijuana leaf shaped blast from it's mouth and roasted that stupid fucking bird for Sunday dinner, it dropped the eviolite unharmed.

"Thank goodness for that!" Robin sighed in relief as he went to claim his prize, but suddenly a shiny Totodile swallowed the Eviolite!

"Oh no you fucking don't!" Robin screeched as he pounced the Totodile and tore out it's stomach.

"Die you water guzzling vomit green whore!"

Robin continued to shred the poor Totodile until there was a green mush on the floor. This time in undoubtedly safe hands, Robin claimed the eviolite. He gave it to his Fennekin to somehow hold and then turned around to fetch the burnt Spearow for lunch.

"Hey Fennekin, this sure is a victory for us, so to celebrate how about some roast Spearow? Our time together so far has been short, but I mean I feel like we've bonded y'know? You're a great pokemon, you're strong, you're cute, you're…

...Not behind me anymore…"

Robin searched all around for his fiery foxy companion, it was when he looked to the sky did he see his Fennekin aloft being taken up by a rogue Pidgeotto.

"Get your basic nigger hands off my Fennekin!" Robin called towards the Pidgeotto which obliged and dropped Robin's prized Pokémon from the sky.

"FENNNN" Fennekin cried as he fell through the sky knowing he'd be receiving the soothing sexy release of death upon itself. Robin began running for his Fennekin to catch, He knew if Robin himself can't have death neither can his Pokemon. Right before Fennekin was gonna slam face first into the ground, Robin jumps and slides to catch his Fennekin but could only get to it's head leaving it to severely break its ankles from the fall.

"NO! Fennekin! Baby, are you okay?" Robin said concerningly as he kept shaking the Pokémon waiting for a response.

"I have to hurry to a Pokémon center quick!" Robin cried as he ran towards the Santalune City Pokémon Center near where Claus was having his Gym battle with Prescott. When Robin took Fennekin to Nurse Joy Robin awaited to hear about his condition on Fennekin.

"Will s-she be alright?" Robin stuttered to Nurse Joy.

"She? Whatever, but you're going to have to wait on that." Nurse Joy replied.

"Alright.." Robin said as he sat in his seat watching over his severely injured Pokémon.

While Robin and Claus went through their own shenanigans Juswoo found a serene Pokémon Café to study more about Pokémon knowledge with his Froakie.

"This Pokédex is so confusing to use… How do I find out information on Pokémon?" Juswoo began bashing his Pokedex until it scanned his froakie sitting right next to him and gave Juswoo a description on Froakie

"Froakie, the bubble frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack" The Pokédex exclaimed.

"Woah, I didn't need to know all that shit" Juswoo said with a chuckle.

"No need to give a fuckin attitude you little shit" replied the Pokédex then it shutting itself off. Juswoo turned it back on and looked back on its description on Froakie and from his own scanned description on Froakie he noticed a little red star in the corner of the Pokédex on Froakie

"What does THAT mean?" Juswoo asked himself. Juswoo then was tapped on the shoulder by a brown haired brunette.

"If you don't mind I ask, where did you find your Froakie at?" The girl asked.

"I was given it by a professor, why do you ask?" Juswoo replied to the girl.

"Your Froakie, it's super rare!" She cheered loudly.

"What do you mean? It's just a Froakie." Juswoo said slightly annoyed at the cheery girl.

"That's a shiny Pokémon. Shiny Pokémon are unbelievably rare Pokémon that have a different color changes that people would spend their lives looking for and you got it given to you!" She explained.

"You can also tell if it's shiny if it has a red star on its Pokédex entry on it." She added.

"Why would anyone care about a slightly different colored Pokémon?" Juswoo asked dumbly.

"Beats me." She replied chuckling.

"What is your name anyway?" Juswoo asked at this energetic girl.

"My name is May, and I'm from the Hoenn region!" She happily replied.

"Cool, my name is Juswoo and I'm from Japan cause I'm a filthy weeb!" Juswoo said depressingly making the conversation break into silence.

"What are your plans for things in this region to do?" May asked.

"Challenge the Pokémon league and become the champion!" Juswoo said just remembering he needed to get his gym badges too.

"Oh? You must be a good battler! Want to see my Pokémon" May said with a seductive wink.

"S-sure!" Juswoo saying making his cheeks turn red.

"Don't get a boner, don't get a boner, don't get a boner…" Juswoo said walking with May outside until suddenly his pants sprung up in his crotch region.

"Mission failed, we'll get em next time." Juswoo whispered to himself hiding the erection.

"Alright, come out Torchic and Munchlax!" May called releasing her cute Pokémon. Both of her Pokemon were suffering from paralyzation presumingly from a electric type.

"You know your Pokémon are paralyzed right?" Juswoo said pointing at the twitching Pokémon in need of serious aid. Juswoo went with May to the Pokémon Center to heal the Pokémon. When the two entered the center they rushed to Nurse Joy to heal the two Pokémon of their paralyzation.

"Hey, Juswoo!" Robin called to Juswoo having them run up and fist pump eachother.

"What are you doing here?" Juswoo asked confused

"You see.. My Fennekin was being attacked by a Pidgeotto and it dropped Fennekin causing it to hurt herself from me not being able to catch her in time.." Robin whimpered depressingly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Robin… Did you catch the Pidgeotto?" Juswoo asked dumbly.

"Of course not! Not after what it did to my Fennekin! Shitty ass pidgeon anyway." Robin yelled loudly having everyone in the Pokémon center stare at him. Eventually May ran over to Juswoo to meet Juswoo's friend.

"Who's the old guy?" May questioned pointing at Robin, Robin stood up with a disgusted look on his face.

"Calling me old? Who the hell do you think I am?!" Robin spoke with a stern voice.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking." May replied sarcastically.

"His name is Robin, good friend I met entering this region." Robin gave her an intrigued look and soon his attitude switched.

"My, my pretty lady, are you dating anyone at the moment?" Robin asked with a seductive smile, to no surprise he's paying more attention to her… Assets..

"N-no, hehe.." May said with making her cheeks light red. Juswoo began starting to feel like a third wheel around the two and walked over to Nurse Joy to pick up May's Pokémon.

"Umm.. here are your uh... Pokemon May.." Juswoo said but he was drowned out by Robin hitting on May. It got to the point where Juswoo was gonna explode with jealousy. Eventually Nurse Joy came back with Fennekin in tip top shape.

"Robin, here's your Pokemon." Nurse Joy called.

Robin switched his attention from May to Joy. Leaving May frowning.

"Thank goodness she's alright…" Robin sighed as he gave his Fennekin the biggest hug as he was holding his Pokemon he started looking at Nurse Joy's stand, Crazy Diamond. Robin saw this and clenched his fist.

"A-A-Another stand user?, impossible!" He said to himself.

"やれやれだぜ (Good grief)" Nurse Joy replied as she used Crazy Diamond to heal a few more Pokemon next to her.

"A stand that can heal? やれやれだぜ" Robin summons his stand Star platinum

"Good grief" Robin chants point at nurse joy!

"ORAORAORA!" Robin was about to hit nurse Joy until...

"ZA WARUDO!" A deep voice screamed.

Robin stopped inches away from Joy and turned around.

"CLAUS!" Robin shrieks as Claus walked in the center with The world with him " Toki yo Tomare!" Claus flings his arms open stopping time itself

"I cannot let you harm Nurse Joy" Claus scoffed to the frozen Robin.

"Even if you tried it's useless useless useless…" Claus walks over to still Robin pulling out a knife.

"10 seconds have passed" Claus speaks as soon as Claus was about to throw the blade he could've sworn he saw Robin move his finger, Claus hops back in fear.

"I-Impossbile" Claus mumbles.

"Excuse me." May asked while seemingly moving through stopped time. Claus turned to her, eyes filled with shock.

"Y-you too?!" He asked, his voice starting to get shaky.

"Why the hell are all of you pointing at each other and punching the air? Where the hell did you get a steamroller from? Why is the Pokemon Center trashed?"

"Those are all excellent questions." Nurse Joy interjected. "And you can answer them all once you GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CENTER!" With that, the crew were all thrown out with their Pokemon.

"What the hell Claus?" Juswoo screamed angrily. "We got thrown out because of you, and we're probably reported for vandalism, ugh. How did your Pokémon battle go anyway?" Juswoo asked angrily.

"Umm…." Claus said looking back….

*flashback*

"You fuckin' ready to get dogged bro? Not in that way bro not that gay shit bro I'm not gay bro haha it'd be funny if we did bro. You wanna fuck bro? WOW THAT'S GAY BRO ARE YOU GAY BRO?" Prescott screeched at Claus like the banshee on steroids he was, flexing like a hex maniac.

"Just battle me you drugged up fool." Claus sighed as he released Morning Wood from his Pokéball.

"Bro I think we should talk about our feelings and shit bro, not in a gay way though bro although I wouldn't mind if we did because I'm not gay but PIKACHU USE BUG BUZZ!"

Before Claus could blink a horde of Butterfrees, Dustoxes, Beedrills and Leavannys ganged up on the lone, poor Chespin and unleashed an unholy cacophony of bug buzzes upon Chespin, instantly fainting it.

"What the fuck?!" Claus angrily asked as he swatted the bug pokemon away so he could get to his beloved chespin. "You said Pikachu!"

"They're all named Pikachu bro." Prescott chuckled back with a smug grin on his sweaty face. Claus began sprinting towards Prescott at the speed of sheer hatred.

"Hey bro you coming to give me a hug? Ha that's kinda gay but I don't mi-"

Prescott was interrupted by a sharp jab to the jaw, knocking him flat on the floor, Claus pounced on top of the muscular behemoth and started unleashed a flurry of punches to Prescott's face.

"Not the face, OW BRO, Jesus I'm sorry I'M FUCKING SORRY OUCH! Please bro please OH GOD MY TEETH!"

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Claus screamed as he continued delivering sweet justice to the face of the drug addled bodybuilder. It was about five minutes later did he finally let up on the beating. Claus reached into Prescott's pocket and snatched a couple of ladybug-shaped badge from within.

"I'm taking your stupid badges asshole." Claus hissed towards the sobbing Prescott who was now curled up into the fetal position. Before Claus left he spotted some posters littered all over the walls of the gym and a wallet stacking with money which Claus gladly took. Some depicting some anime girl at a set of drums and some depicting a green haired boy doing a punch named after an American state. "I'm taking these dumb posters for my room too you goddamn weeb."

"PLEASE!" Prescott cried out in protest, "Not my K-on and Boku no Hero po-" Prescott was interrupted by a swift kick to cheek by Claus who began tearing down every poster before finally exiting the gym.

"See you at prom night, you anime fan!" He yelled as he strolled to the Pokemon Center.

*flashback end*

"Yeah.. Me and Mornin' Wood crushed him…" Claus said awkwardly.

"Oh sweet! I'm going to challenge that gym right now!" Robin cheered.

"Same here!" Juswoo said ready to walk to the gym with Robin.

"Wait, no! Um, here!" Claus said throwing two badges at the two trainers.

"Fuck yeah!" Juswoo and Robin cheered again as Claus sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be given one gym badge by the gym leade-" may asked suddenly being cut off by Claus.

"You say one thing about the logic of this and I'll kill you and your Pokémon." Claus said with his partner Pokémon using his quills to have May discretely on knife point.

"O-Okay….!" May stuttered as Claus backed off. The sun began to set and the trainers were ready to call it a day.

"Let's find a Pokémon hotel, I feel like I'm gonna pass out." May yawned. The whole group nodded in agreement.

"I'm pretty sure there's a hotel down the street, I saw it as I was running to the center." Robin stated holding his pokemon. The group passes the gym and Claus started to panic hoping Prescott wasn't outside.

"I think we should start moving a bit faster, y'know we don't want to get bad rooms." Claus chuckled nervously. Within a few minutes the group stopped outside the hotel.

"Wait, We don't have any money." Juswoo piped up.

"AGH!" Robin screams.

"Fuck." Claus sighs.

"OH NO!" May screeches.

"Wait, yea I do! Everyone open your hands!" Claus chuckles.

Everyone in the group opens their hand as Claus drops Pokédollars in everyone hands but Robin.

"W-what the heck man? I didn't get any!" Claus digs through the wallet but from the look of worry on his face, nothing was coming out.

"I'm sorry man Prescott di- I mean I didn't have enough. You're gonna have to find a different way in." Claus stuttered to Robin.

"What am I going to do?" Robin sighs as the rest of the gang goes in without Robin. Robin stands outside and sits on the curb sighing "Dumb shit tier friends, stupid wee wee heads."

"Do you need a place to stay?" A sweet voice called to Robin. Robin looked up to saw the best thing since sliced bread.

"MY WAIFU!" Robin said cuddling the girl named Ashley, his one, true love.

"W-what?" Ashley the witch asked the joyful boy.

"Don't worry let's just go!" Robin cheered.

*five minutes later*

"Put your hands away from the girl!" A police officer demanded to Robin at gun point with his completely naked body in Ashley.

"Dammit…." Robin said whispering to himself as he was taken away from the police.


End file.
